


Slow

by AmaterasuChi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Hinata, Dom/sub, Dominant Hinata, Drabble, M/M, Top Kageyama, i guess i don't know, i little bit of after care, i want it to be longer but i'm lazy, so i'm coming for advice, submissive kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuChi/pseuds/AmaterasuChi
Summary: He was burning, yet the sweat over his body made him shiver from cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through my list of unfinished starts, I stumbled upon this. The doc was created on the 1st November 2015 and was untouched since. I feel ashamed.
> 
> Yet, I can still feel my first purpose, I wanted to write something sexy and slow, burning love but slow. I never wrote in English before, at that time, and even in my language (French) I tend to go way to fast on the loving. So I wanted to experiment. I wanted to write the kinda shit I want to read : passionate long ass love making. I obviously failed here, because it starts at the end of the intercourse and it doesn't go much further.
> 
> Still, I wanted to share this with you guys. Hope you enjoy !

“Slow, slow.”

Hinata's voice was gentle but unforgiven. Kageyama knew that if he didn't obey, everything will abruptly stop, and tied up as he was, he could do nothing against that. So he took it slow, fighting with his weak legs to lift up his hips and thrust into Hinata's welcoming heat. He was burning, yet the sweat over his body made him shiver from cold. The slow pace was hurting his legs, yet he couldn't stop. Hinata made him like this, all lost in contradictory sensations. It made him uneasy, but he loved that. Loved that Hinata would do so much to him that he would lost his mind.

He couldn't stop whimpering. His legs began to strain but he didn't stop, because if he stopped now, Hinata would just leave him like that, on the verge of exploding but not giving him the satisfaction. He wanted to tell him he was at his limit, but his raged breathing and numb mind wouldn't let him. So he continued, the slow pace burning his tights' muscles.

“Oh Tobio, you feel so good.”

A strangled cry escaped him at the praise. He felt Hinata's hands touch down his stomach, caressing his sides and pushing him against the mattress. The motion made him lose the tight heat, his dick falling flat on his lower abdomen. He whined, his body tensed from frustration and anticipation.

Hinata pressed on his pectorals and leaned in, pressing kisses on his face and neck. His lips felt tender, leaving fire on his sensitive skin.

“I'm gonna be good to you, don't worry.”

Tears began to flow from his eyes, wetting the blindfold. He could shamefully hear his own chocks, but couldn't care now. He wanted him, quick and fast, because the sensations were too much. They were oppressing him.

“Shouyou, p-please...”

Thankfully, Hinata didn't make him wait any longer. He took him in again with a loud sigh. Kageyama wanted to cry, rut forward and find release, but the only thing he could do was scream in near agony as Hinata was going faster and faster, his ass cheeks lewdly slapping against his upper thighs.

Using his very last energy, Kageyama's hips jerked upward, violently meeting Hinata's thrusts. He came in an intense convulsion, head thrown back, lips agape, arms pulling at his ropes. His body went rigid, mind blank, breath lost. After that, all his muscles relaxed at once and it hurt, yet he could only concentrate on Hinata's gentle hands over his body, freeing him and caressing his sore limbs. At last, Hinata took off his blindfold and even though the light hurt his retina, he opened his eyes wide to watch him glow above him, his gaze tender and smile soothing. His lips soon came in contact with his own, liberating him from a thirst he wasn't aware of until it was quenched.

Despite his fatigue, he still wanted to do so many things with Hinata, like hold him back, caress him back, kiss him back. But he was drained from all his energy.

“I know” said Hinata like he could read his mind, voice soft and reassuring. His small yet strong hands traveled up and down his body, massaging his painful limbs. It helped relax his thoughts, carrying him to a blissful unconsciousness, guided by his rounded caresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let my insecure self know if this was worth your time, if I should keep putting effort into this one or should keep putting effort into writing at all.
> 
> Chu~


End file.
